Valió la pena
by Coraline T
Summary: Johanna pasó por muchas cosas, demasiadas para su gusto. Los juegos, la muerte, los juegos de nuevo, la guerra. Pero nada podía prepararla para lo que le quedaba por vivir. Sobre todo cuando quedó a cargo de otras dos vidas además de la suya. Para el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para: Phoenix Black - Reborn.


**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el foro El Diente de León, en el intercambio perlas y relicarios. Regalo para: Phoenix Black - Reborn**

* * *

Valió la pena

_La vida es una mierda._

Me gustaría tener alguna forma muy tonta y cursi de refutar eso, pero a lo largo de todos estos años he aprendido a golpes que esa es la única verdad. No importa si vives en el siete, en el doce, o en el maldito Capitolio, de todas formas la vida apesta. Sobre todo apesta en el distrito trece, donde apenas si hay aire para respirar sin oler el sudor de otra persona.

Desde que salí cosechada para los juegos vengo teniendo este pensamiento en mente. Es una especie de mantra que hace que no pierda la cordura, si es que queda algo de cordura en mí. Con los años se fue convirtiendo en una suerte de frase personal, algo fácil de identificar con Johanna Mason. Era el tipo de cosas que me repetía a mí misma cada vez que me torturaban en el Capitolio, cada vez que encendían las duchas que sabía me bañarían antes de las descargas eléctricas. Es el tipo de cosas que me repito ahora que he sobrevivido, cuando el agua de la ducha me aterroriza, cuando las pesadillas me despiertan en mitad de la noche.

Eso, y que mataría yo misma al hijo de puta de Snow.

_La vida es una mierda._

Me temo que no podré ejecutar mis planes de venganza. Por culpa de la jodida manzana y del agua no formo parte del escuadrón especial. Todo lo que me queda por hacer es esperar sentadita y rogar por un milagro que haga que la descerebrada (Everdeen) no sea asesinada por Peeta y logre llegar al viejo Snow.

Mientras tanto mi única tarea, asignada por mi estúpido sentido de la moral, es cuidar de la inestable Annie Cresta. Quien por cierto me está dando muchos problemas en este momento.

— ¡Annie! ¡Espera! ¡Annie, espérame! — Le grito mientras corro por los pasillos tratando de alcanzarla. Creo que ya choqué a dos ancianas por lo menos, ambas se quejaron. Vaya que camina rápido. — ¿A dónde vas Annie?

La susodicha no me contesta, ni disminuye el paso. Camina como si la persiguiera el mismísimo demonio, de tanto en tanto se gira y mira por encima del hombro, sus ojos buscando algo frenéticamente. No parece darse cuenta de que la estoy siguiendo. No creo que tenga un rumbo definido tampoco, porque durante quince minutos recorremos varios pasillos sin llegar a ningún lugar en particular.

Me planteo dejarla que siga su camino y volver a mi compartimiento para intentar tomar una siesta, pero la promesa que le hice a Finnick retumba en mi cabeza como un recordatorio de que la loca Annie Cresta está bajo mi cuidado oficial. "_Pase lo que pase asegúrate que no se haga daño a sí misma." _

Probablemente sea una promesa imposible de cumplir, pero algo en los ojos de Finnick me llevó a prometerlo de todas formas. Creo que fue el recordatorio de mis propios ojos cuando todavía quedaban personas importantes para mí, cuando sabía que debía protegerlas más allá de lo que me pasara. Eso fue antes de que me lo arrebataran todo.

Me hubiera gustado advertirle que podrían quitarle todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no pude al ver su expresión. A lo largo de la vida pude ver diferentes tipos de amor, algunos más intensos que otros, otros que crecieron con el tiempo, como el de la descerebrada y Mellark aunque ella no lo quiera admitir, pero nunca uno tan sincero como el que Finnick profesa a Annie. Creo que hasta lo envidio un poco, hay momentos en los que me gustaría ser capaz de amar a alguien de esa forma para olvidar todo lo demás. Supongo que ese es el tipo de amor que nace después de contemplar el sufrimiento, que hace que todas las penurias queden atrás.

Sin embargo ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para salvar a mi amigo Finnick, salvo intentar cuidar a su esposa hasta que él regrese. Si es que regresa… Después de todo esto es una guerra.

Annie se detiene en un compartimiento que no conozco y se mete dentro. La sigo mirando para todos lados, porque no es el compartimiento que le asignaron junto a Finnick, ni el mío, ni el de nadie que yo conozca. Temo que venga alguien a reprendernos, pero no hay nadie ni en el compartimiento ni en la zona.

La observo durante un rato, debatiéndome entre preguntarle qué hace aquí, o llevarla a rastras de vuelta a su compartimiento. La chica es realmente un caso único, creo que nunca vi a nadie tan frágil en el mundo. No es la misma fragilidad que yo fingí para ganar los juegos, es algo mucho más profundo, algo que encierra todo un mundo a su alrededor. Quizás ella no sea tan frágil dentro de ese mundo donde vive encerrada casi todo el tiempo, pero lo es en el nuestro. Casi entiendo la necesidad natural de Finnick de protegerla. Casi.

— Annie este no es tu compartimiento. — Le digo. — Debemos irnos antes de que vengan a echarnos.

No parece escucharme, de hecho ni siquiera parece verme en realidad. Está sentada en un rincón con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas y no deja de murmurar, mientras mira un punto fijo en el que no hay nada. Suspiro y estiro los brazos preparándome para cargarla un buen trecho, o llevarla a rastras, todo dependiendo de lo bien que se comporte, cuando logro escuchar algunos de sus murmullos.

— Nadie te hará daño. Nadie te hará daño pequeño. Él me ayudará a protegerte. — murmura casi como una canción. — Aquí estaremos a salvo. Él me ayudará a protegerte. No te preocupes.

No presto mucha atención a sus murmullos, después de todo es algo casi normal en ella, pero después de unos minutos me doy cuenta que suenan casi como una canción de cuna. Abro la boca asustada, alterno mi vista entre el punto en el vacío que ella mira y su postura, protegiendo algo que se encuentra en su vientre. Presto atención a la canción y termino de entender.

_Nadie te hará daño pequeño._

Ella está embarazada.

.

Me toma mucho tiempo hacer que regrese a la realidad y llevarla con la madre de Everdeen. Cuando vuelve a estar consciente no parece saber nada del bebé que viene en camino, lo que me lleva a pensar que quizás no sea verdad, que quizás sea producto de su imaginación. Recorro los pasillos rápidamente con mi mano apresando firmemente la suya y no me detengo hasta que ella está acostada en una camilla, con la señora Everdeen haciendo pruebas para determinar su estado.

Estoy francamente aterrorizada. No es seguro aquí, Coin es la misma mierda que Snow pero con diferente nombre. Si ella realmente está embarazada no hay nada que garantice la seguridad de la criatura que viene en camino, ni siquiera su seguridad durante el embarazado. Finnick está a miles de kilómetros de distancia en el lugar más peligroso, seguramente sin saber lo que está pasando aquí. No hay nadie que proteja a Annie ni al bebé.

Cuando la señora Everdeen me confirma lo que el inconsciente de Annie ya sabía salgo corriendo en busca de Plutarch. No debería confiar en él, no estoy siendo racional, pero la situación me supera. En cierto modo acabo de convertirme en la responsable de la seguridad de un bebé cuya madre es mentalmente inestable y cuyo padre está en la guerra, sin saber de su existencia. Vaya mierda.

Encuentro a Plutarch en la sala de mando, pero la mujer del Capitolio, creo que su nombre es Fulvia o Fluvia o algo de eso, no me deja entrar. Me exaspera, no puedo explicarle a ella la situación, así que termino empujándola y gritando como una posesa. Hablando de mentalmente inestables.

— Necesito hablar con Plutarch. – Murmuro entre dientes por última vez cuando ella no me deja pasar. Estoy segura de que ya mandó a llamar guardias para que me saquen de aquí. No tengo mucho tiempo, no después del numerito que monté. — Si no me deja pasar lo primero que cortaré en cuanto tenga acceso a un hacha va a ser su cabeza. ¡Déjeme pasar maldita sea! ¿Quién mierda se cree que es para impedirme el paso? ¡Tengo que…

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Maldición. Bravo Johanna, bravo. Frente a mí Coin y Plutarch me miran con disgusto. Observo con repugnancia a la mujer que dirige el distrito trece. Es como ver a Snow en versión mujer. Nada bueno nos pasará bajo el mando de esta mujer, pero era la única chance que teníamos de librarnos de Snow.

— Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante Plutarch. — Le digo ignorando a la mujer. No la tengo en alta estima, sobre todo después de que no me dejó ir al Capitolio.

Plutarch no responde, pero abre la puerta de la sala de mando para que entre. Cuando veo que Coin y la otra mujer también se giran para entrar le digo entre dientes.

— En privado.

— Cualquier cosa que tengas que decir Mason estoy segura de que a la presidenta le resultará interesante. — Me dice con una sonrisita de suficiencia la mujer. Le arrancaría las uñas si pudiera.

Todos se sientan en sus posiciones habituales, dejándome un lugar en frente de ellos. Ignoro la silla y camino de un lado a otro de la sala, tratando de formular mi petición de la forma más educada posible. _No debes gritarles, no debes gritarles, _me repito.

— Finnick Odair tiene que volver al trece.

— Finnick Odair está cumpliendo su deber en el Capitolio. — Me responde Coin de forma práctica. — No va a volver al trece.

— Pero es importante — Insisto.

— ¿Qué puede ser más importante que ganar la guerra y terminar con la tiranía de Snow, Johanna? — Me pregunta Plutarch.

Lo miro a los ojos, preguntándome que esconde detrás de ellos. Siempre fue fácil leer las intenciones de la gente en sus ojos, supongo que por eso me es tan fácil mentir. La mujer, Fulvia, lo que más quiere es quitarle el puesto a su jefe, ascender por cualquier medio, incluso en el lado de los rebeldes. Coin quiere ser la nueva Snow. Busca gobernar, ansia el poder, pero no va a cambiar nada cuando lo consiga. Cree que nos engaña a todos con su papel de líder revolucionaria que viene a salvarnos de la opresión. Pero Plutarch es un ser extraño. Hasta ahora lo único que pude dilucidar es que quiere un buen show, no importa en qué bando esté.

No voy a ser yo quien se lo de, menos con el embarazo de Annie.

— Annie Cresta está muy inestable. — Miento. — Temo que haga algo para dañarse. Necesita a Finnick. No debieron dejarlo marchar.

— Mason, realmente los problemas de Annie Cresta me tienen sin cuidado. — Responde Coin. — Si es para esto que armaste todo este escándalo lo mejor será que te vayas antes de que decida que el hospital es un mejor lugar para ti. Espero que entiendas tu posición. Te hemos rescatado del Capitolio pero hasta ahora no nos has sido de gran utilidad. Agradece ese favor.

Realmente no me costaría nada abalanzarme sobre ella y arrancarle cada cabello gris. Le haría un gran favor al país si la ahorco hasta que su piel pálida se vea tan morada como la de algún habitante del Capitolio que se tiñó para parecer una berenjena. En su lugar hago lo mismo que hice en los juegos, fingir. Finjo que no me afectan sus palabras, finjo que no estoy enfadada, finjo que no la odio, finjo que no tengo ganas de echarme a llorar como una cría por todo lo que me hicieron. Finjo que no sé que ella es igual o peor que Snow.

— Bien, sé reconocer un caso perdido cuando lo veo. Muchas gracias señora presidenta. Plutarch, Fulvia. — Inclino la cabeza ante cada uno y sonrío para luego abandonar la habitación.

Así como finjo todo eso sé que voy a poder fingir que no pasa nada y ayudar a Annie y a su bebé.

.

Los días pasan y casi no tenemos noticias del pelotón estrella, el cuatro cinco uno. Intento mantener a Annie lo más alejada posible de los lugares concurridos, por si alguien dice algo que no debería y la altera. Comemos en mi compartimiento o en el suyo, deambulamos por los pasillos a modo de paseo casi todo el tiempo y visitamos muy seguido a la hermana pequeña de Katniss.

Primrose es diametralmente opuesta a su hermana, y por eso supongo que se lleva muy bien con Annie. A su lado Annie se mantiene lúcida por mucho más tiempo, parece un poco más feliz. Son esos momentos en los que se muestra contenta de estar embarazada, incluso entusiasta sobre el regreso de Finnick, sobre el momento en que le de la feliz noticia. No es muy difícil dejarse llevar por su entusiasmo e imaginar ese momento también.

Odio admitirlo, pero quizás la vida no sea la mierda que pensaba que era. Hasta yo estoy un poco (sólo un poco) entusiasmada con la idea del pequeño que viene en camino. Me cuesta un poco mantener mi fachada de mujer fuerte y no deshacerme en cuidados para con Annie. Me cuesta bastante no mostrarme demasiado cariñosa con ninguna de ellas. Temo que me las quiten en cualquier momento.

Nunca fui especialmente optimista con mi vida (recuerden mi mantra), pero empiezo a plantearme la perspectiva de que las cosas cambien. Al menos nos dejarán vivir en paz después de todo lo que pasamos. Supongo que es el bebé en camino el que consigue que me olvide un poco de que estamos en guerra, de que alguno de mis amigos podría morir en cualquier momento.

_O todos ellos._

Nos encontramos en el hospital con Primrose cuando lo anuncian. El distrito trece, ese que parecía tan aburrido y disciplinado parece entrar en pánico de un momento a otro. La gente corre de un lado a otro murmurando cosas, algunos incluso gritando. Creo escuchar algunos llantos en la lejanía. Nadie presta atención al homenaje que la presidenta rinde en las pantallas.

En nuestra habitación el tiempo parece haberse detenido. Nos quedamos las tres tan quietas como estatuas, nadie parece reaccionar. En algún punto mi mente parece querer reaccionar pero no lo hace. Es imposible. Es tan imposible que me hubiera gustado que no interrumpieran nuestra estúpida charla sobre las gaviotas del distrito cuatro para mentirnos, para disgustarnos. No puede ser.

En mi vida no hay un recuerdo más vívido que el momento en que mataron a toda mi familia. Lo veo todas las noches, alternado con imágenes de mi estadía en el Capitolio ahora. Volvía del Capitolio precisamente, era una noche estrellada. Estaba disgustada, demasiado disgustada, con la proposición del presidente. Ni por todo el oro del mundo iba a dejarlo controlar mi cuerpo, él no era mi dueño ni mucho menos. Yo había ganado los juegos, había sobrevivido, era una vencedora y eso me daba cierto poder.

Nadie me dijo que todo eso era una absoluta mentira.

Recuerdo el aroma a rosas al acercarme a mi casa. Ya desde ese momento me di cuenta que algo estaba mal, ese no era el aroma de mi hogar. Yo esperaba sentir el aroma de los pinos, tan característicos del distrito, aroma que asociaba a la libertad. Tal como el pequeño paquetito que me regaló Katniss. Las rosas no encajaban en mi mundo.

La puerta no estaba forzada, todo parecía igual que siempre, salvo por el olor. Sin embargo cuando abrí la puerta comprendí que algo estaba muy mal, realmente mal. A mis pies, y por todo el salón, incluso en la escalera, descansaban rosas rojas, todas con sus tallos incluyendo las espinas. Era un camino de rosas rojas.

Levanté una y me pinché con la espina. Mentiría si dijera que no sentí terror, que en el fondo no sabía lo que me esperaba. Me tomó algunos minutos tomar coraje y empezar a caminar, siguiendo las rosas. Una a una las fui levantando, acomodándolas en forma de ramo poniendo cuidado en no volver a pincharme. Apenas podía respirar por el hedor.

En la puerta de mi habitación se encontraba la última. Dudé un poco sobre si tomarla o no, pero finalmente lo hice. Tenía esperanza de que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto, alguna estúpida bienvenida, o incluso una amenaza.

Olvidé que Snow no pierde el tiempo con amenazas.

En mi cuarto, sobre mi cama, apilados de cualquier forma, unos sobre otros, descansaban los cadáveres de mi familia. Por toda la habitación había charcos de sangre.

Recuerdo haber tardado unos segundos en reaccionar. Cuando lo hice grité, solté las rosas y salí corriendo en dirección al bosque.

Cuando regresé, horas después, todos habían desaparecido y todo había sido limpiado. Hubiera creído que no era real, de no ser por el ramo de rosas rojas cuidadosamente colocado en un florero en mi habitación.

Ahora es el grito desgarrador de Annie el que me despierta de mi ensoñación. Apenas alcanzo a sujetarla cuando se desmaya.

.

— Vete. — Le digo a Primrose que apenas puede contener las lágrimas. Juntas acomodamos a Annie en una camilla. — Yo cuidaré de ella.

La niña asiente y sin más sale corriendo, seguramente en busca de su madre. Demasiada consideración tuvo al intentar ayudarme con Annie cuando ésta se desmayó. Es fuerte. Su fortaleza no es algo que se vea todos los días, tampoco su interés por los demás. Sin embargo hasta el más fuerte se derrumba en algunos momentos.

Todos los televisores y altavoces se apagaron hace unos cinco minutos. El distrito se sumió en completo silencio en duelo por los soldados caídos. Por el Sinsajo. No creo que ninguno de ellos sufra realmente por ellos, no de la forma en que Primrose lo hará, en que Annie lo hará. No de la forma en que yo lo hago.

En mi mente repito las palabras de Coin rindiéndoles homenaje y siento ganas de vomitar.

Observo fijamente el rostro de Annie, a quien tuvimos que darle morfina para calmarla. Por algunos momentos creí que se mataría, que mataría al bebé. Sus gritos amenazaban con desatar todo lo que guardo en mi interior.

Cuando las luces se apagan mi interior empieza a arder.

_La descerebrada, Mellark, Finnick._

_La descerebrada, Mellark, Finnick._

_La descerebrada, Mellark, Finnick._

_Finnick._

Nuevamente Snow me lo quitó todo, lo poco que tenía. No me creo capaz de juntar los pedazos y repararlos, de volver a intentarlo. Es tanto el dolor, tanta la furia…

La esperanza es lo que más duele. Duele haber creído que todos íbamos a lograrlo.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Haymitch nos lo dice, ninguna le cree. Nos arrastra hasta la sala de mando donde ya se encuentran Primrose, su madre y la familia de Gale Hawthrone, todos con la misma cara de nosotras. Todos sin haber dormido, con el dolor latente en nuestras facciones y negándonos a que nos engañen otra vez pero al mismo tiempo ilusionándonos con que sea verdad.

La única que parece desilusionada es la presidenta Coin.

Nos muestran el comunicado especial de esta mañana en el que sale Snow sumamente disgustado dando el recuento de los muertos y alertando a la población de que criminales sueltos siguen vivos. Reconocen como muerto a Boggs y a un soldado del trece, pero afirman que Katniss, Peeta, Gale y Finnick siguen vivos.

Nos miramos unos a otros sin poder creerlo. Finalmente la madre de Gale rompe a llorar, y varios de los presentes la siguen. Doy algunas palmaditas en la espalda de Annie, por cuyas mejillas corren sendos ríos de lágrimas, pero en cuya boca se dibuja una sonrisa. Supongo que yo también sonrío.

_Están vivos._

En el camino de vuelta a los compartimientos nos acompaña Haymitch, que se ve más feliz que nunca. Debe ser que nunca lo vi sonreír de verdad, pero hasta parece más joven. Conozco de primera mano el sufrimiento por el que pasa un mentor cuando sus tributos mueren, lo multiplico por mil para imaginar el sufrimiento de Haymitch si Katniss o Peeta mueren. Son su única familia, al igual que la mía.

Annie se pierde en su mundo de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro. La dejo caminar delante de nosotros, estoy demasiado relajada para comportarme como una psicópata sobreprotectora con ella hoy.

— Así que tía Johanna ¿eh? — Me dice Haymitch con una sonrisa irónica. Yo me altero.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Pregunto alarmada.

— Plutarch me contó sobre tu espectáculo en la sala de mando. No fue difícil adivinarlo. Descuida, no creo que ellos lo sepan.

— No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando pensé en contárselo a Plutarch. — Admito derrotada. — Supongo que entré en pánico. Debí haberte buscado a ti que tienes más experiencia, sobre todo con el nieto que te iban a dar la descerebrada y Mellark.

Nos reímos en voz baja del pequeño chiste privado. Todos los involucrados en la rebelión sabíamos que realmente la descerebrada nunca estuvo embarazada. Fue exasperante fingir que lo estaba, sobre todo porque ella es una pésima actriz.

— Quizás en algún futuro seas tía otra vez. — Dice Haymitch y se ríe.

— ¿Crees que la descerebrada se va a quedar con Mellark si sobreviven o planeas buscar a Effie Trinket en el Capitolio y darme un sobrino tú? — Le pregunto para molestarlo.

— Los conozco como si fueran mis hijos. Sobre todo a preciosa. — Admite. Luego pone cara de asco. — En cuanto a lo otro yo que tu lo descartaría. Prefiero criar gansos toda mi jodida vida Mason.

— Sí, seguro.

Adelante nuestro Annie sigue perdida en su pequeño mundo de felicidad.

.

Todo ha terminado. La revolución, la guerra, el breve reinado de Coin, la cordura de Katniss Everdeen.

La vida de Finnick.

Estamos en el Capitolio. No he salido de mi habitación desde entonces, una horrible pieza en la que cómodamente podrían vivir diez personas y tener espacio, que apesta a rosas, como todo en esta mansión. El olor me repele, mi propio olor (no me he acercado al agua desde que llegamos aquí) me repele, pero no pienso salir.

No quiero ver a Annie. La única vez que la vi fue cuando nos dieron a decidir si habría unos últimos juegos del hambre, y ni siquiera me molesté en mirarla de cerca. Me limité a mirar para otro lado y salir corriendo en cuanto pude, de vuelta a mi habitación. Desde allí me enteré de todo lo que pasó después.

Creo que en breve nos podremos ir, después de todo ya no hay nada que nos retenga en este maldito lugar. Por momentos me siento demasiado feliz por ello, pero luego recuerdo que no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir. No tengo a nadie. Nuevamente ellos me quitaron todo.

Finnick, probablemente el único amigo real que tenía, murió. Según me dijeron lo mataron unos mutos, que no dejaron ni un pedacito de su cuerpo. Cada vez que lo recuerdo el dolor se expande por todo mi cuerpo y empiezo a temblar, temerosa de que los mutos vengan a por nosotros. Los que quedamos.

Las pesadillas aquí son más fuertes que en ningún otro sitio. Noche tras noche, en las pocas horas que puedo dormir, rememoro todas las torturas a las que me sometieron. Visualizo a Finnick muriendo. Veo a Annie destruida. A su hijo muerto incluso antes de nacer.

Por eso no quiero verla, supongo. Esta vez no tengo fuerzas para juntar los pedacitos de ella, no cuando ni siquiera puedo juntar los míos. No voy a poder cumplir la promesa que le hice a Finnick, pero eso no importa, porque él está muerto.

_La vida es una mierda._

.

Golpean la puerta. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Estoy tentada de gritarles que se vayan a la mierda, que me dejen sola, pero no encuentro la voz. Estoy acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación, abrazada a mis rodillas, mordiendo una almohada para no gritar. El mundo me ha visto en mejores condiciones, sin duda alguna.

Después de cinco minutos los golpes cesan y estoy segura de que finalmente me dejarán en paz.

Estoy equivocada.

La puerta se abre y frente a mi encuentro a Annie Cresta mirándome con algo de censura en el rostro. Irónicamente hace algunas semanas la encontré yo de la misma forma. Vaya par de locas.

— Nos vamos Johanna. — Me dice con voz dulce.

La observo fijamente. Se ve bien, demasiado para mi gusto. Yo apenas puedo mantenerme en pie; no me he bañado en semanas. No puedo evitar sentir un poco de rabia por su buen aspecto, ¿acaso no está sufriendo más que yo? Debería hacerlo.

— Sé lo que estás pensando. — Me dice y sonríe. Nunca la vi tan cuerda. — No voy a tirar mi vida por la borda como tú estás haciendo, estoy segura que a él no le gustaría. Además no puedo dejarlo solo. — Se toca el abdomen, que todavía sigue plano. — Te necesito Jo. Sé que tú también me necesitas. Vayamos al cuatro. — Añade con tono suplicante. — Vivamos la vida que él nos regaló.

Cuando la sigo camino al aerodeslizador que nos llevará al cuatro me doy cuenta que Annie Cresta probablemente sea la persona más fuerte de este mundo. Todo este tiempo pensé que estaba loca, que era inestable y que por eso había que protegerla incluso de sí misma.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que ella nos va a proteger a todos nosotros.

_La vida es una mierda._

Es verdad, sigue siendo mi mantra día a día. Sin embargo, cuando meses después soy la primera en sostener al pequeño Finnick en brazos sé que todo lo que pasamos, todo lo que vivimos hasta llegar a este momento, _valió la pena._

_Fin._

* * *

**Hola! Acá estoy de nuevo con otra historia esta vez por una ocasión especial, el intercambio perlas y relicarios del foro El diente de León. Phoenix espero realmente que te guste la historia, a mi el resultado me gustó mucho, pero quizás sea porque es la primera vez que escribo sobre Johanna. Me decanté por la última de las opciones que diste después de intentar escribir algo sobre Gale y que no diera resultado xD **

**Creo que también que es el one-shot más largo que escribí hasta ahora, apróximadamente son 4300 palabras. Me excedí un poco del mínimo (1500) pero tenía mucho que contar. **

**Bueno, ojalá les guste. Yo estoy contenta con el resultado, me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia.**

**Nos leemos próximamente :)**

**Saludos!**


End file.
